What a Dream Trip
by ElsaT
Summary: This was my first story here on fanfiction and at that time i had no beta. Now i decided to do a repost with help of my beta. Be careful because this story is rated with M. Dreams can be so tricky. Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone. This was my first story here on fanfiction and at that time i had no beta. As my first language is not English, I tried to translate, but the story was with a lot of errors. Now i decided to do a repost with the help of my fantastic beta for this story reddignton19. Thank you so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Liz came home after a very hard day at the Post Office. Every time they thought they would solve the case, everything came to a dead end. As she opened the door, she was greeted cheerfully by Hudson who had become her only companions in her empty and silent house ever since Tom had disappeared.<p>

She took off her boots and left them behind as she headed for the kitchen with Hudson following. She opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat, but it was half empty. Tom was usually the one who dealt with the shopping. Liz thought that after all she wasn't so hungry too. Chose to take a refreshing bath. It was really what she needed. She climbed the stairs, coming up to her room that was slightly lit by the sunset. She looked at her closet and saw only her clothes. Liz felt a overcome by nostalgia. She achieved so much in her life, however, at that moment, she felt alone. The closest people that she had were her team in the Post Office and Red. Tom had left her and her father was dead. She felt sad and disappointed. She shook her head in an attempt to chase away these thoughts. She went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and filled the tub. She then got rid of her clothes and got into the tub. A shiver ran through her body as she felt how nice and relaxing the touch of the hot water was against her skin. The water was so relaxing that she started to get sleepy. Her eyes wanted to close… Before she could allow this to happen, she just finished her shower, wrapped herself in a fluffy, warm towel and returned to her room. She laid down in the bed and told herself it would be only for a few minutes. Her eyes were so heavy. Almost instantly she fell asleep and began to dream …

_6 PM. The heat still lingered even in the late afternoon. Or.. Even though it was late in the afternoon, it was still very hot , they decided to take a risk on a trip. Liz's pants were really bothering her and she felt like her pants were glued to her legs after only a few minutes of driving._

_"Is everything okay?" Asked a male voice. It was very serious and slightly disturbing to her ears. It was Red._

_"I'm so hot." She answered him as she gazed directly into his green eyes. He opened up a smile on his lips. Liz knew very well that smile._

_"Take your clothes off then."_

_Without much delay, Liz began to unfasten the button of her pants. Red looked at her from the corner of his eye. It was difficult to keep his attention on the road. Her glowing skin appeared as she stripped her pants, leaving her only in a black lace. He ran his hand up the entire length of her leg with a eager look in his eyes. Liz noticed a rampage in his pants and smiled slightly._

_With the desire to provoke him, she also got rid of her lacy panties. The volume of excitement in Red pants made her feel so aroused, which led her to lean against the seat, close her eyes and explore her whole body. She felt her wet source of pleasure and let herself be carried away by the moment. _

_"Lizzie ... You're provoking me." Red's voice was low, husky, trembling, thirsty with desire and pleasure._

_Liz picked up the pace. Her fingers explored her interior wetness, causing her to drop a slight groan. Red's hand touched her leg and Liz shivered. "Her skin is so soft," he thought as he continued to explore the entire length of her leg. He then crossed his hand with her hand that was near her source of pleasure._

_Their fingers entwined, both exploring every corner of Liz's wetness. She began to get quite breathless. Her back began to arch against the bank and was overcome suddenly by a wave ... One, two, three waves of pleasure. Liz was toasted with a delicious orgasm that made her body tremble slightly._

_After a few seconds she opened her eyes struggling with the sunlight and looked at arousal that was evident in his pants was so bit that Liz thought Red would explode at any moment. She passed her hand over his pants and heard his moan, almost a plea. She undid his the zipper on his pants slowly as she kissed his ear and whispered._

_"Now I'll take care of you."_

_"Sweetheart, I won't be able to drive." Red complained in vain. Liz withdrew his already erect length of his black boxers. She never ceased to be surprised at the power he had over her every time she saw the size of his throbbing member. Liz knew how much Red loved the feeling of her hands on his length. Liz began to move her fingers and made small circles. _

_Her lips touched his penis._

_"Lizzie ..." Red said her name, completely stunned by what he felt._

_She opened her mouth to allow his penis to deepen in her throat._

_"We are going to get into a car accident."_

_"I will not let that happen," Liz assured, her lip briefly leaving his penis. _

_She returned her attention back to his body. It was so hot and had a slightly salty taste. She felt a little tingling in her lip caused by the friction from movement against his erect member. She increased her rate and depth, up and down._

_Red's hips rose against her mouth and at that moment, Liz knew he was close to reaching his orgasm. The car slowed and turned away slightly, but Red won its control instantly. Red was rewarded with a delicious orgasm and that orgasm was received by the Liz's mouth._

_"I know, my dear." Liz really agreed with Red. Loved provoked him. She kissed him with intensity, making him savor the taste of his own orgasm on her lips and tongue._

Liz woke up startled. What the hell did she just dream? She felt completely disoriented while daylight invaded her room. But what time was it? She looked at the clock that was showing 7:00. She slept all night, wrapped only in a bath towel. She should be filled with cold, but things were quite the opposite. She was full of heat, panting and wet. She was blushing. How was that possible? She felt her mind blur and with difficulty, she chose something to wear, combed up and went to the Post Office.

When she entered the elevator of Post Office, she prayed that Red wasn't there. How would she be able to face him? After that dream ... so spicy. Her face flushed again. It seemed all so real. She felt her legs trembling slightly.

The elevator door opened and her heart jumped. She came out cautiously, watching every corner of the large room. There were no signs of Red and Liz breathed of relief. She had no idea how she would be able to talk to him again. In fact, just thinking about that moment she felt extremely nervous.

The morning passed by so slowly that Liz found herself looking at the elevator door every 5 minutes. At that moment there was no sign of Red. She started to feel hungry and remembered that she didn't eat since lunch the day before. She picked up her coat and her wallet to go to the street to buy something.

"Are you hungry, Lizzie?" Liz froze to hear his voice saying her name. She turned slowly to face Red. She felt her body freeze and she wasn't able to generate any words.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Tbc

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with a new chapter :D Thank you so much to my lovely Beta reddington19 for helping me to make this chapter much better. Like always, be careful because this chapter is rating with a M. Don't forget about #tweet4lizzington movement, so help us to make it real :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The words were slow to come out of her mouth and Red looked at her intently, waiting for an answer. As she felt her face blush and her eyes filling with tears, she advanced on the door, slowing down as she passed him.

"I'll be right back." Her words came out weak, almost dying in her throat as she headed for the elevator. Red stood looking at her, trying to clarify the confusion that was going on his head. He knew she wasn't well, however, he also knew that this time she needed space, she wanted to be alone. And he wouldn't be what would stopped that from happening.

The elevator door closed and Liz was relieved. She successfully avoided Red with that penetrating gaze that in a few minutes was able to put her cry and confess everything that was happening. Glad she managed to escape to catch some air on her flushed face.

She bought a cupcake and strong coffee and decided to go to the small park near the Post Office, the same one where she and Red were several times whether it be on business or just to be enjoying the conversation and each other's company. While sitting on their bench, several flashes of her spicy dreams appeared on her mind, leading her to shake her head frantically to pull away those thoughts. She only expected that Cooper didn't notice her delay. All she needed now was not taking a reprimand from the boss.

After several minutes, Liz returned. Filling herself with courage, she entered the workroom. Red was no longer there, Cooper remained locked in his office, Ressler and Meera were laughing at something they saw on Aram's computer. Although they have not yet managed to catch the Berlin, nobody seemed very interested in it today. Liz didn't care because she wasn't able to focus on work today.

The hours passed and it was finally time to return home. Following the usual ritual, Liz drove to home, being received by Hudson as she entered. Although she had not worked almost nothing she was exhausted. She dropped her jaded body on the couch and Hudson landed the muzzle in her lap. Her eyes closed and...

_"I need to go to the bathroom." Liz waved frantically her legs in an attempt to calm the urge to go the bathroom._

_"You'll still have to hold a little. The service station is still about 10 miles. "Red replied looking at her beautiful legs of the corner of his eye. Liz suffered and 10 miles seemed to never end..._

_Once the car stopped, Liz ran to the nearest bathroom. What a relief, she thought. She noticed that she still had those stupid pants. She picked up the phone._

_Red was waiting for Liz, smoking his cigarette, when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. A message._

_"Can you bring me some shorts that are in my bag, please?" Red read the message again, as he finished his cigarette. For him, she followed their trip without pants or shorts. Her legs made him wild with desire . Think of it, perhaps it wasn't a good idea because they could have an accident. It would be hard to keep his hands off of her velvet legs. He went to the car and took her bag with small pink flowers._

_He smiled to himself thinking how could someone so different from him be his pillar, make him love so much. He opened it and found the shorts, such as two silk handkerchiefs that he had offered to her. He took them to his nose, feeling her sweet scent, the scent of his Lizzie. His eyes lit up and his lips were together in a thin line, forming a bastard smile. He closed the suitcase again and took it out of the car._

_Red approached, opening the door carefully. He moved silently, due to the training he had for his work, advanced to knock on Liz's door. She opened it and looked at her suitcase in his hands. Why had him bring her suitcase, she asked herself._

_"Only ask you for my shor-"_

_Liz was interrupted by Red's finger on her lips and then with his mouth. A groan arose in her throat, while she was pushed into the small cubicle. Red's tongue explored her mouth while his hands gripped her ass Liz pulling her towards him. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pressed against his groin._

_"Hmmm ..." Red let escape from his warm lips while he was kissing those lips that he loved so much._

_Liz's hands fell on the belt of his pants, trying to loosen it, however Red stopped her, pulling away. She looked at him confused. She really wanted to feel him inside her._

_"Now am I going to take care of you, sweetheart." Whispered Red at Liz's ear, making her shiver. Only she knew that gaze more black than green, which was filled with desire and passion._

_Red pulled the handkerchiefs that he previously saw in the suitcase, one black and one red. He blindfolded Liz's carefully while he was giving her wet kisses on the neck, down to her jaw and shoulder. Then he caught her hands and joined them behind her back and made these touched the volume of his pants before the attach with the handkerchief..._

_"See what do to me, Lizzie?"_

_Liz was at Red's mercy, she was all his. He turned her against the wall while he was holding her waist and then he opened her legs a bit. His hands navigated on her soft skin, starting from the bottom of her back, through her ass, down to her thighs, then up to begin to approach her clit already swollen and wet. His thumb played with it and in less than 30 seconds, Liz was bathed by an orgasm. A small cry came from her lips as her back arched and her breath started to panting._

_"Already, Sweetheart? ... So quick" Red said under his breath. Only his voice was capable of doing her having another orgasm._

_He inserted another finger into her vagina, which already ran her sweet liquid of pleasure. Her whole body trembled as she thought the hot and passionate moments they've had._

_"Red?"_

_"Shhh, Lizzie. Don't talk. Just feel. "_

_Her legs trembled and she knew that another orgasm was near. She tried to avoid it as much as she could. Red pushed his body against hers which made her moan and almost losing control._

_"Why don't you let the orgasm come?"_

_Liz groaned again._

_"Come, my dear. I want to feel close to you that pleasure. "_

_Liz knew she was going lose control briefly. One more skilled movement of Red's finger and came another orgasm, making her squirm with pleasure and close her legs around his hand._

_"Well done, Lizzie."_

_Red failed to stop, was insatiable to see the body of his Lizzie squirm with pleasure. How he loved to give her pleasure. Two, three, four, five orgasms. Liz felt she could no longer stand._

_"Please, Red …"_

_"Just one more, my dear."_

_She felt so tired, her legs looked like they were going to fail at any time. Her moans echoed in the bathroom._

_Suddenly there was a noise and they stopped abruptly. Someone entered in the bathroom. Liz took a while to recover, as she felt the warm Red's body next to her . There was silence again and Red resumed. At this time, Liz only thought how high she would scream if she had another orgasm. She had to hold._

_"You can't avoid, Sweetheart." Red was right, she wouldn't. _

_And she was caught again in a strong wave of pleasure. She arched her back again, gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming, but lost her balance being caught by Red's arms. For a few seconds, Liz lost track of reality, overwhelmed by everything that happened. Came back to herself when Red carefully withdrew the handkerchiefs of her hands and her eyes. Her vision was blurred, her breathing was still panting._

_"I'm so proud of you, Lizzie"_

_Liz smiled, giving him a long hug, clinging to his neck and running her fingers over his short hair. _

_"I will avenge me ..." Liz said between her teeth. Up to speak she was tired. Red smiled and helped her wear the shorts._

_Her legs were shaking but Red helped her to arrive to the car. Opened the car door and Liz sank down on the seat. Red putted her suitcase in the car and went in, looking at her with tenderness and pride for the great woman that is. Closed the car door and …_

Liz woke suddenly, causing her heart to skip the chest almost. She was disoriented. Someone hit at the door or was it just a dream? She looked at the little bright numbers that flashed in the microwave. 9 PM. She slept about two hours. Her attention now turned to the door and she saw a shadow. In fact, someone knocked at her doorstep. Liz approached and still slightly dazed, opened it. It was the Red. She looked at him, trying to focus her eyes still a bit asleep.

"Lizzie ..." Red said in a husky, low voice.

Liz didn't speak, she didn't know what to say. She didn't able to talk, not after another dream like this. Felt her underwear wet, which led to her face getting flushed.

"Lizzie, are you okay? What's going on? "Red was concerned. This was not the Lizzie he knew, that strong and vivacious woman. Now, in front of him, she seemed a little frightened kitten.

"I am fine. Just tired. "Her voice came out almost in a whisper and if Red was further he wouldn't be able to hear. Red was not convinced.

"Today you are strange. You're not the Lizzie I know, my dear. "He tried to touch her face as he spoke, but Liz pulled away. Red's look was so lost and for the first time he didn't know what was in that little head.

"Good night, Red." She said, as she shut the door on him. He didn't move and her eyes began to fill with tears. Why was she having those dreams, she wondered. She leaned against the door and let her body slide until she sit on the floor. Saw Red's shadow getting away and disappearing. These dreams didn't let her think. They only left her with the desire for Red and that wasn't admissible.

Tbc

**AN: I hope you enjoy guys. It's always fun write for you. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
